


Never Knew She Wanted

by DreamerOfTheFade



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerOfTheFade/pseuds/DreamerOfTheFade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: f!Inquisitor and Cassandra Pentaghast<br/>"Never knew you wanted"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Knew She Wanted

"A little lower." Jai panted, mouth hanging open, cheeks flushed, arms outstretched. She groaned, her blonde locks falling across her face to cover the garrish vallaslin that marred an otherwise beautiful complexion. "No... no. Yes!"

Cassandra gave a shout of triumph as Jai's slender fringers curled around the juciest looking apple she had seen in their entire trek through the Arbor Wilds.  
"Honestly, I think I could have just shot it down, Cassandra," Jai grumbled as her bare feet hit the ground and Cassandra snatched away her prize. It was the least the elf could do for her friend after she'd asked her to take part in an ancient elvhen ritual. 

Cassandra pointedly ignored her and Jai knew that it had all been done just to spite her. 

"Tell me, Seeker," Jai began, she had become rather fond of Varric's nicknames for everyone, "What is it you miss the most about Nevarra?"  
The question seemed to surprise Cassandra and, in truth, it had even surprised Jai. Always with the questions! They poured forth without even giving her a chance to deem them appropriate or not.

Cassandra had never wanted to talk about home much. Or about anything else, really. She was royalty, from Nevarra, her family were a noble line of dragon slayers who had become fat on wealth, and her brother had died. That was all Jai knew of the woman and, yet, she counted her amond her closest friends.  
"I miss the warmth," Cassandra answered, jerking Jai from her wonder. It was not the answer she had been expecting. "Everything here is stone and ice. Survining is Ferelden's pass time. In Nevarra, the houses are stacked on top of each other, three stories high, painted in rich colors. Every house is different. And the food," She sighed and shook her head before biting into the apple, "But that is enough talking. We have a long way to go before we are back at Skyhold."  
\--------

Jai grinned mischeviously to herself, bare feet padding silently down the chilly stone steps into Skyhold's main hall. The wooden door swung open, clanging on its metal hinges. Josephine was there to greet her, fist raised as if to knock.

"Inquistor! I was just coming to get you-" she began before being cut off as Jai grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down the main hall.  
"Does she know? Is everyone coming? You've inspected everything yourself?" Jai knew she was getting ahead of herself, but everything had to be perfect! They arrived, breathless, at the tavern, Josephine nodding her assurances to every fretful question. 

"She will be here shortly, Inquisitor," Josephine smiled, smoothing her skirts and pushing the door wide open. Happy faces looked back at the two of them before getting back to work arranging the chairs around one long table made from pushing several smaller tables together. A purple cloth had been laid over top, probably to hide the beer stains, and a beautiful blue runner cut down the middle of it. 

Silver chalices filled with rich, heady wine gave the affair a sort of elegance that Jai only recognized from her stint at Halamshiral. But that was the only elegant thing about it. The rest was, well, homely. In the best possible way. Freshly baked bread sat in wicker baskets, fruits sat freely around the baskets, both serving as decoration and as a part of the meal, and in the middle of it all, sat a ham, sizzling and filling the room with a mouth watering aroma.

Jai could barely contain her excitement as every took their place at the table. Dorian dimmed the flames in the braizers and the room descended into silence.  
For a moment, they all held their breath, and then the shadow of feet appeared under the door way. A sliver of moonlight slid onto the floor. Dorian lit the fires, full throttle, and the Inquisition sprung up from the table, "SURPRISE!" 

Cassandra's jaw dropped, her hand habitually sliding up to where her sword would have rested before dropping back to her side. An embarassed smile broke out onto her face, stretching the deep scar the lined her cheek. "I don't believe it," She stuttered, her cheeks coloring a light shade of pink at all of the attention.  
Jospehine slid forward, placing a hand on her arm and leading her forward. Blackwall pulled out the chair at the head of the table and everyone sat as she did. "A gift," Josephine explained in her heavy Antivan accent, "for without you, the Inquisition would not exist."

The food was served and not a scrap went to waste. Stories were swaped and laughter was the song of the evening. Cassandra leaned back, a hand of Wicked Grace spread between her fingers, and beamed. It may have been the cheesiest thing the Inquisition had ever done, but it was a memory she would not soon forget. What she missed the most about Nevarra, she had found in Ferelden and it was truly something she had never known she wanted. Family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is definitely appreciated.


End file.
